Not Already Gone
by secretxdream
Summary: based on the song'Already Gone' by Kelly Clarkson. it's about seeking forgiveness and trying to move on. ends in a romantic result. Merlin and Morgana only


**Merlin is owned by the BBC, not me(:**

**Based on the song 'Already Gone' which is performed by Kelly Clarkson. This is my first story based on a song, hope you like it(:**

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die  
_

**It's late at night, all is quiet. Morgana is looking out of the window, seeing her own reflection. Behind her, a young man is leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest. Neither of them wanted to speak. Morgana breathed in, blinking twice. She turned around, looking at him.**

"**Merlin…" Morgana whispered.**

**Merlin looked at her, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took in. He walked towards her, capturing her wrists gently in his hands. Merlin looked straight into her eyes now, getting lost within them.**

"**I'm sorry; I should never have brought the past up like this." Morgana confessed. She tried to pull her wrists away, but Merlin kept a hold of them with ease. "Let me go!" Morgana begged.**

**Merlin had done as she asked, and he frowned at her. "I keep on telling you that I never meant to poison you!" Merlin declared.**

**Morgana held her fists up high, tempted to hit him. Merlin had grabbed her wrists once more, stopping her from doing any harm to him. "Shut up, Merlin!" Morgana said. She looked angry for a moment or so, glaring at Merlin.**

_I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop_

**Morgana now looked at Merlin, feeling so helpless now. She just gazed at him, allowing her wrists to relax into his hand. She positioned her arms around his waist, sobbing. Merlin soon enough responded to her, slipping his arms up her back. One hand managed to sooth her, trying his damn best to calm her down.**

"**I'm so sorry, Morgana." Merlin spoke.**

**Morgana didn't lift her head up to look at him, she just continued to cry on his chest. "No, it's my fault!" Morgana muffled.**

**Merlin kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes for the moment. He let out a long breath, wishing that they didn't argue anymore.**

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

**Morgana soon lifted her head up, looking straight at Merlin. Her eyes were now puffy and bloodshot. "Merlin, please, don't leave me." Morgana begged him in a soft voice. She tried not to cry again, but a single tear escaped from her left eye.**

**Merlin reached out his hand, touching the fresh tear. His skin absorbed the moisture, and he shook his head. "I have no choice; I cannot stay if I cause you so much heartache." Merlin told her. He didn't sound so confident when he spoke. Merlin soon pulled away, turning away so he didn't look at her.**

**Morgana grabbed his arm once more, sniffing away the emotion that was burning up inside her. "No, Merlin." Morgana said. But she felt him pull away once more. Deep down inside her, she knew she didn't mean to hurt him.**

**Merlin soon walked away, leaving the room with just Morgana standing in there. Once more, Morgana broke down to her knees, crying over Merlin.**

_Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry_

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in_  
_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_  
_You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go_

**Days go on by, and Morgana was finding it so hard to cope. No matter where she went, Morgana always saw Merlin. Her heart would tighten up every time he looked back at her. Morgana had wondered so many times if he ever found someone else.**

**Merlin would always watch Morgana walking on by, in sorrow. Merlin closed his eyes, feeling the regret within him. The words that were spoken just echoed in his head. Merlin covered his eyes with a hand, trying not to cry. He never meant to hurt her, he knew this.**

**Morgana sat down on the steps which led towards the entrance of Camelot, thinking back to all of the good times. She remembered when they had first kissed.**

***Flashback***

_**The moon was shining in the sky, with the stars twinkling like diamonds. Morgana was stood outside, trying to clear her head. Merlin came and stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders.**_

_"**You can trust me, you know you can." Merlin whispered softly to her.**_

_**Morgana didn't look at him, she just stared blankly at the empty space in front of her. She did feel his presence, which made her shiver. His words echo in her head, her heart pounds. She turns around, looking into those soothing blue eyes.**_

_"**Why did you not tell me about magic?" Morgana asked.**_

_"**I wasn't so sure of how to tell you at first." Merlin answered.**_

_"**Well, you could have shown some decency!" Morgana snapped.**_

_**Merlin had tried to place his arms around her, but Morgana slapped his arm. She placed her hands over her mouth, crying. Merlin touched the side of her face, his thumb gently stroking her skin. Morgana lifted her head up, looking helplessly at him. Merlin had slammed his lips on her lips. Morgana had responded so easily, slipping her arms around his neck. She felt like her knees had gone; she started to sink down so slowly. Merlin had kept an arm around her back, pulling her gently back up.**_

***End of flashback***

**Morgana knew that she would never get the chance to explain to Merlin about her anger. That dreadful night came back to haunt her. Morgana soon stood up, making her way back into the castle.**

**Soon enough, Morgana entered her chambers. She raised an eyebrow, wondering why her window was left open. She walked over to it, slowly beginning to close it. But something caught her attention. Morgana picked up a bit of paper, opening it up so slowly.**

_Morgana we really need to talk about what happened that night. I cannot ignore those words you said, and I know that you must regret what you said. Come and meet me in the Darkling Woods tonight. I'll await your presence. Merlin._

**Morgana folded up the bit of paper, keeping it close to her chest. At last, she had the chance to confess it all.**

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

**As the sun began to set, Morgana looked at herself in her mirror. Dressed in her green dress, with a dark-green cloak covering her bare skin. Morgana breathed out calmly, feeling tense on the inside. She turned away, walking towards the door. She opened it, and left.**

**Morgana walked across the grounds, pulling her hood up. She walked along, her heels making a sound against the concrete ground. She wondered what he was going to say. Morgana had to be prepared for what could happen, she didn't want to be left heartbroken once more.**

**As night fell across the Darkling Woods, Morgana stepped over broken twigs, hoping not to injure herself. In the distance, Merlin was waiting for her. He just stood there, not moving.**

**Morgana froze on the spot, standing so close to him.**

"**This clearly isn't working, is it?" Merlin asked her.**

**Morgana raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't know what you mean, Merlin." Morgana commented.**

**Merlin walked forwards, closing the gap up in-between them. "We keep walking past each other, wondering if either one of us regrets what happened." Merlin explained.**

**Morgana looked at him, her eyes wide. She bit her lower lip, unsure of how to answer him back. "You got what you wanted now!" Morgana snapped out. She glared at him. "Perhaps if you were just there when I needed you the most, then I wouldn't be so heartbroken!" Morgana added on.**

"**Morgana, please don't say it's the end-" Merlin begged her.**

"**I want you to move on now, just accept that we will never happen." Morgana said. The wind flapped her green hood as she looked blankly at Merlin.**

**Merlin shook his head. "I'm not accepting it, just give me another chance." Merlin said.**

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

_Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_

**Morgana shook her head, her lips slightly parted. "I'm sorry." Morgana simply said. She turned away, beginning to walk away now.**

**Merlin just watched her, his heart tightening up now. He should have actually stayed with her. Merlin wished that he could turn back time to fix that one mistake.**

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

**As the morning approached Camelot, Merlin sat on his bed. He was thinking about Morgana, and how he wrong he was to not have been there when she was in misery. He knew in his heart that he would never be forgiven now. But there was no harm in trying. He stood up, leaving his small chambers.**

**Morgana was sat on a chair, looking into the mirror. Her breathed trembled, remembering what she said to Merlin last night. Morgana couldn't remember why she said it, but she knew that she was the one who had now damaged his heart. Morgana just sat there, frozen on the spot. There had to be a way to seek his forgiveness.**

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_  
_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

**Merlin had knocked on Morgana's chambers, a sigh escaping his lips. "Enter." Morgana said. Merlin opened the door, stepping inside. He closed the door, standing there like a lost child.**

**Morgana turned her head, looking at Merlin. She immediately stood up, her dress dropping down behind her now. "Merlin, I-" Morgana began to explain.**

"**You don't have to explain…" Merlin began to tell her.**

**Morgana silenced herself now, needing to hear some words from him.**

"**What do you need to tell me?" Morgana asked.**

"**I'm sorry, you're right – I should be moving on." Merlin confessed.**

**Morgana walked up to him, shaking her head. "But I do love you." Morgana said.**

**Merlin had raised an eyebrow at her, repeated her words in his head. "You do?" Merlin questioned.**

**Morgana nodded her head, touching his arms now. "Ignore what I said back in the woods, I was just upset and confused." Morgana admitted. She looked up at him, her green eyes showing sadness. "I'm sorry to." Morgana added on.**

**Merlin had softly smiled at her. "So are we OK now?" Merlin asked.**

**Morgana nodded her head, a small smile appearing on her lips. All was forgiven. "Yes, Merlin." Morgana answered.**

**Without saying it was good, Merlin just collided his lips with her lips. Morgana started to walk backwards, bringing Merlin with her. Their bodies combined together, her arms slipping around the back of his neck. One hand touched his shoulders, the other played around with his hair. Merlin had his arms around her waist, keeping her close to his body.**

**THE END**

**So what do you think of that? Reviews are most welcome, and I'm still open to suggestions for improvement(:**


End file.
